


my siblings and me

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [1]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Gen, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory Negotiations, because they're established, boo's adorable, dizzee is philosophical af, i just know dizzee is the oldest, mentioned dizzee/thor, mostly bc I don't rlly know their ages, ra and yolanda are twins, ra totally had a crush on zeke, wow so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: It isn't uncommon when the Kipling siblings get along. In fact they do. They trust each other to know things about the other without saying much.So, when they decide to come out to each other, no one is really that surprised and there's no hate for it either.





	my siblings and me

**Author's Note:**

> anyways I was planning this from the jump and yeah it's gonna be a series so stay tuned! :)
> 
> tumblr @ kiplingmiles

It isn't uncommon when the Kipling siblings get along. In fact they do. They trust each other to know things about the other without saying much. It's almost as if each sibling can read minds just by reading their face.

For example: everyone knows that Dizzee sneaks off somewhere and comes back in the wee hours of morning, and the shower has some paint splatter from whatever he did the whole night. Yolanda often washes it off just so their parents won't suspect Dizzee doing graffiti (even though no one has done graffiti in years, and that he's in art school). It's one of the reasons why they just decided to have conversations together, without their parents or friends or significant others or crushes by their side.

They would talk about mostly anything, but Dizzee figures that it's time to tell his brothers and sister the secret that he's been hiding for years.

Yolanda catches Dizzee's forlorn look, wondering what's troubling her older brother, since he's always an active talker. "You ok, Dizz?"

"Yeah…I was thinking about something."

"Or _someone_ ," Boo quips under his breath, and Ra slaps him on the arm.

"Like what?"

Dizzee notices that all of his younger siblings are now giving him his full undivided attention, with no judging look at all and maybe he feels like he can say this with zero backlash. "I've been dating this guy named Thor."

It's silent for what feels forever, but only for a few seconds until Boo starts grinning. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"My big bro's got a boyfriend!" Yolanda teases, smiling just as much as Boo.

"I'm not surprised, but I am happy for you," Ra says simply, and pats Dizzee on the back.

Dizzee gives Ra a thankful look. "Thanks, Ra."

Boo stops bouncing on the bed, getting his last minute excitement jitters out of him. Now that his older brother came out, he feels like he can probably come out too. "In all seriousness, I am happy for you."

Dizzee grins at his younger brother, seeing a little bit of himself especially with that momentary look when he stops being excited, almost as if he wants to say something too. "I know you are, and I want you to know that's it's ok too."

Boo realizes that Dizzee probably knows what he was thinking, so he figures if nothing's gonna be sacred for Dizz, it won't be sacred for Boo either. "Nothing can get past you, huh?"

"The perks of being a bisexual," Dizzee smirks.

"Fine...I guess I'm bi too," Boo replies, with an eye roll. "And I'm also crushing on someone."

"Since we're all admitting that we're bi…I'm also bi," Ra speaks up, and everyone looks at him with two heads because they didn't expect for Ra to also be bi, especially since he has a girlfriend of his own. "What? Did y'all really expect me to go through thirteen years of my life without having a crush on Zeke?"

"True...true…" Dizzee mumbles.

"Even Boo had a crush on Zeke," Ra admits.

Boo glares at his older brother. "I told you to _never_ speak of that! Is nothing sacred in this damn house?"

"Wait a minute...I still wanna know who Boo's crushing on." Yolanda's still stuck on that, despite hearing her twin brother come out. She kinda knew, being her twin and all, but still.

"I'm not saying shit," Boo argues. "One of you muthafuckas might start telling your friends and then your friends will tell their friends and then everyone will know that—"

"It's Napoleon isn't it," Dizzee interrupts.

Boo diverts his eyes elsewhere."Fuck you, Dizz."

Ra doubles over in laughter, while Yolanda wraps an arm around Boo and rubs her knuckles on top of his head. "It's all love, Boo," Dizzee shrugs. "It's all love. I think you should tell him how you feel."

"Hell fucking no!" Boo exclaims, and finally pushes Yolanda off him. "Me and Leon, we're barely friends. We just started fucking with each other weeks ago. What makes you think he would like me back?"

"Because you a cool ass nigga and he would be crazy as fuck to not like you?" Yolanda defends. "Plus he looks at you the same way you look at him. You just gotta be more observant."

"Exactly," Dizzee agrees, then looks at Ra. "And I think you should be honest with Tanya. If she loves you, she will not see this as a big deal." Then, to everyone else's surprise, he looks at Yolanda. "And you...I think you should also be honest with yourself and also trust us a little more."

"I'on know what you talking about," Yolanda says too quickly.

Dizzee narrows his eyes. "Ok, Yo-yo. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Yolanda sighs. Her brother is right. She has to be honest with herself and now that all of her brothers are open to coming out, it gives her comfort, almost like a safe space. "Alright. I like girls."

"A _specific_ girl," Boo replies, wagging his eyebrows. "Zeke's former butterscotch queen to be exact."

Yolanda resists the urge to smack Boo across the head. "Shut the fuck up, Boo."

" _Mylene_ ," Boo fake moans. Yolanda smacks him across the head while he chuckles over his joke. "Right there Mylene! Mmmmm…"

"I can't." Dizzee starts laughing, while Ra joins in with a bit of infectious laughter. Yolanda folds her arms and starts pouting. "Come on, sis. We're just joking with you."

"...it's not just Mylene though," Yolanda admits.

"Now _that_ , I did not expect." Dizzee prods Yolanda to go further, while Boo and Ra give her their undivided attention.

"I like Regina too. I didn't expect to like both girls but both of them are really important to me. I've known them my whole life and I can't imagine my life without them. Later on I realize that it's more than us just being friends. I love both of them, like, love-love or some shit."

"Aw." Boo gives Yolanda a hug. Yolanda laughs, and hugs her brother back while releasing a few tears that she was holding back.

Dizzee looks thoughtful. "I can see you three working out though. You three are so different, and your differences balance out so much that it would actually be a healthy relationship. Yeah, I think if you three talked it out, you would have such a good relationship."

"What the fuck I look like dating two people, Dizz?"

"It's 2017, Yo-yo," Dizzee points out. "You can date anyone you want. Thor and I are both genderfluid bisexuals that found love in art school, so I'm definitely sure that you can date two girls. Mylene and Regina can date each other, and you can date the both of them. You said you love them, right? If you love them that much, why would you restrict yourself to just one person? Love works in very mysterious ways, Yolanda."

"I usually don't understand what Dizzee says when he's being all philosophical and shit, but this is pretty straightforward," Ra agrees.

"And if anyone says anything about it, I'll personally fight them."

"Thanks Boo, but I don't want you to fight my battles, especially when your little ass can't fight at all."

"I can fight!" Boo defends, while his older siblings giggle. "Fuck all y'all niggas. I know how to fight. Remember when I beat that little white nigga last year for talking shit about Ra?"

"He was a whitey, Boo," Dizzee laughs. "He don't count."

Boo sucks his teeth. "What-the fuck-ever! I still beat his grimey ass so hard he had to move to bum ass Westchester."

"Ok, Boo." Ra stops laughing for a moment. "So, I think we got work to do. Not so much Dizzee, he can just chill for now but the rest of us…"

"Y'all got it easy," Yolanda argues. "Watch me lose both Regina and Mylene without blinking once."

Boo slumps his shoulders a little. "Yeah, and even though I love Zeke and Shao, Leon's the only friend my age that I got, so if he don't like me back, that's it."

"Listen to me: you're gonna get the people you want, trust me." Dizzee gives both Boo and Yolanda reassuring smiles. "I can't see Mylene, Regina, or Napoleon not liking y'all anymore. I don't even see them not liking you back. Trust yourself, and your instincts. They like you back."

"Yeah, right," Boo quips.

Dizzee frowns. He could never understand how Boo can have all this confidence as a front but it doesn't follow through with his own self. He always looked up at Boo for a confidence boost, even if he's the older one. "I'm deadass, Boo. Don't sell yourself short just because of your own insecurities."

"Alright alright, I'mma tell 'em," Boo relents. "However, if he stops talking to me, I will beat your ass."

"Deal," Dizzee smirks.

"And I guess I'll give it a chance," Yolanda sighs. "I hope it doesn't blow up in my face…I didn't think I needed this, but I'm glad it happened."

"Same," Ra agrees. "But...how would mom and dad react knowing that all her kids are gay?"

"We'll deal with that in due time. But for now, you got work to do, and I got a date with Thor." Dizzee gets up, grabs his art supply bag, and looks back at his younger siblings. It almost brings tears to his eyes that he can be honest with them about something he's kept hidden for years, but he only smiles. "Don't wait up for me." He's got a lot to tell Thor when he sees him tonight.


End file.
